Came to tell you something
by DPIH
Summary: Lilly moved to New York and joined the FBI,Chris is in rehab and Lilly surrogate mother to niece it has been five months since she moved and she hasn't seen or heard from any of her old colleagues from Philly until one day Scotty shows up out of the blue.
1. New York, New York

Summary: Lilly has moved to New York and joined the FBI, Chris is in rehab and Lilly surrogate mother to niece until Chris is out, it has been five months since she moved and she hasn't seen or heard from any of her old colleagues from Philly until one day Scotty shows up out of the blue to tell her something.

Disclaimer: Don't own Cold Case or its characters, the rest of Lilly's squad are mine though.

Came to tell you something

Chapter 1: New York, New York

It had been five months since Lilly left Philly for the Special Federal Cold Case unit in New York. The decision to leave Homicide and her childhood city hadn't been easy but when Chris had gotten into a drug rehab programme up there she decided that, once and for all she wanted to put the past behind her and finally start a fresh so she put in her resignation and applied for the FBI. With the recommendations from, both agents Yates and Cavanaugh, not to mention a beautiful, heartfelt letter that Stillman had written she'd gotten in and was immediately placed in the newly formed Cold case squad.

The others had wished her luck even thrown her a going away party, but the one person who wasn't happy for her was Scotty. When she first told them she was leaving he thought she was joking, he laughed until he realised that she wasn't kidding. He couldn't believe her; she started this cold case squad all those years ago and now she was leaving it.

He went through several stages; first he was in denial, told everyone that she'd change her mind and not end up going. Then he was sad, he knew he was gonna miss her, finally anger, and at her going away party they had a fight and he didn't show up the next day at the airport with everyone else to say goodbye to her.

So there Lilly was in a new job, a new city and with a one year old to be a surrogate mother to. She was really enjoying her new squad. The agents that had been assigned to her were, young, full of that eager enthusiasm and energy that all new recruits seemed to have. There was Agent Gina Watson, 28 from Washington DC who Lilly had immediately became fast friends with. Agent Tim Simpson 27 a New Yorker born and bred, who at first didn't like the idea of taking orders from a woman but after they had solve their first case (In which Lilly had gotten the doer to confess in a matter of minutes) found a lot of respect for her . Finally there was Agent Dana Pitt the youngest of the group at 25 but just as eager to prove herself to her new Boss for whom she'd always admired.

They had solve ten cases already and the director of the FBI was praising their work, he seemed pretty pleased with himself for setting up the squad in the first place. Lilly got so sidetracked that she hadn't realised that five whole months had gone by and she hadn't heard from any one from Philly.

Until one warm summer's day, Lilly and Gina were walking back into the bullpen from a recent interview and Lilly was frustrated at yet another dead end their most recent case had taken. "I am tellin you he's our doer" Gina said for the thousandth time that morning and Lilly rolled her eyes "He has an alibi and until we can prove otherwise he's off the suspect list" Lilly said staring down at her case notes in her hand.

"Agent Lilly Rush, that's got a nice ring to it" a familiar voice called from across the room and Lilly looked towards her office were the voice came from. There standing in the doorway was Scotty; she smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey" she said as he moved out of the way to let her into her office "What are you doing here?" she asked as she put down the files she was carrying on her desk.

"My cousin was gettin married, I thought I'd see how my old partner was doin'" he replied, his eyes travelling over the royal blue carpet and the amazing view out the double glazed windows "Gotta say, you've done pretty well for yourself Rush" he continued.

"Thanks, can I get you some coffee?" Lilly offered "Feds have sprung for a new machine, it almost tastes like the real thing" Lilly said showing him to the breakroom and Scotty chuckled. "Sounds good Lil" he answered. She pours him a cup and indicates he should sit down "Lil, I wanted to apologise for the way I acted before you left" Scotty said.

"I am sorry too" Lilly said "You were my partner, I should of talked to you before I handed in my resignation" Lilly sighed and sat down next to him, her hands wrapped around the mug.

"Nah Lil I get it" Scotty replied

"No, Scotty we were...are friends" she corrected herself "I should of been honest with you, especially since all your help with Chris"

"How she doin' anyway?" he asked taking a sip of her coffee and looking surprising at his cup, it did almost taste real.

"She's alright" Lilly said "Her jaws healed and she's in rehab now, should be out in a month"

"What about the baby?" Scotty asked

"Annie actually lives with me" Lilly replied, she pulled out her wallet and showed Scotty a picture of her holding her niece.

"She's gotten big" Scotty said as he stared at the photo.

"Scotty, I'd really love to catch up but I am swamped." Scotty nodded and stood up.

"No problem Lil"

"How about we have dinner tonight?" Lilly said taking out a business card and scribbling her address on the back and handing it to him "Come over around eight" He nodded and walked towards the door.

"See you later then" he called.

Gina poked her head around the corner fixing her Boss with her customary smirk "What?" Lilly asked

"So was that the Ex?" Gina asked

Lilly let out a short laugh and shook her head "Nah that was my old partner from Philly homicide" Lilly replied "He was in town so he'd thought he'd come visit"

"You and him ever..." she trailed off and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Me and Scotty, no way we were just friends"

"Hey I was good friends with my partner back in Washington and you don't see him hauling his ass up here to 'visit' me" she said making air quotes around "Plus he is hot" she said looking down the hallway at Scotty who was waiting for the elevator.

"I think of him more as a brother than anything else" Lilly said "We've been through a lot together"

"Well if you ain't gonna tap that, I might have a crack while he's in town" Gina replied and Lilly laughed again.

"You do that" she said sarcastically and Gina laughed, walking back out to the squad room.


	2. Catching up

Chapter 2: Catching up

Lilly heard the knock on her door a little after eight that evening, crossing the room with Annie on her hip; Lilly undid the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Hey Scotty" Lilly said standing back to let him in "You found the place alright I take it"

"Yeah No sweat" her eyes travelled to the baby in Lilly's arms and smiled "She's beautiful Lil, May I?" he asked holding out his hands towards her.

Lilly nodded and handed over her niece who looked slightly frightened to be handed off to this complete stranger. Annie started fussing and Scotty merely chuckled, bouncing her up and down in his arms, after a few minutes of this Annie started to giggle and fixing the stranger with a sunny smile. Lilly grinned at them "Can you watch her for a few minutes? Need to finish getting ready"

"Sure Lil" Scotty said as he pulled funny faces and groaned in mock pain as Annie poke his face with her pudgy fingers. Chuckling, Lilly headed for her bedroom as there was another knock at the door. "Can you get that?" Lilly called

Scotty walked over to the front door and opened it, finding a woman in her early thirties standing in the hallway. "Err Hi" she said looking curiously at Scotty "I am Lucy, from next door, Annie's babysitter"

"Oh hey, I am Scotty" Scotty said holding out his free hand "I am a friend of Lilly's from Philly" Lucy shook his hand and a look of comprehension spread over her face. "Oh Lil's old partner, I should have recognised you from your photo" Lucy said, walking past Scotty and smiling up at Annie. Scotty looked at the opposite wall at the photo frame that hung there, He approached it. It was the old gang at Jones' tavern.

"Hey Lucy" Lilly said comming back into the living room and grabbing her handbag.

"Hey Lil, you look nice" Lucy said taking in her friends attire; Lilly was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue, short sleeved shirt. Nice was an understatement, Scotty thought as his eyes travelled over his former partners figure. Lucy caught him staring and he cleared his throat "We should go Lil" He said and she nodded. Lucy took Annie from Scotty's arms and Lilly kissed he niece on the cheek "You be a good girl for Lucy sweetie" Lilly said, Annie gurgled happily, her fingers wrapped tight around Lucy's shirt.

* * *

"I thought we'd try this little dinner that one of the guys told me about" Lilly said to Scotty as they headed for the subway "Meant to be the best burgers in New York"

"Sounds good" Scotty said

As they got on to the train, Lilly started to tell Scotty about some of the cases she and her new team had solved. He listened, nodded and laughed in all the right places. Remembering all the fun times she and he'd had when they were partners. He missed her so much that it was like a pain in his guts whenever he'd thought about her, and he thought about her constantly.

The truth was that Scotty wasn't here for his cousins wedding; he was there to tell her something, something he should have told her before she left. He only hoped he'd have the courage to tell her that he was completely, head over heels in love with her.

They arrived at the small dinner and choose a small booth at the back, picking up her menu, Lilly's eyes travelled over the vast list of different burgers, trying to find one she wanted.

"So, how's everyone back in Philly?" Lilly asked

"okay, I got a new partner, her name is Kathryn Burns, transferred from East detectives" Scotty said

"What's she like?" Lilly asked

Scotty shrugged "She wasn't too happy about workin cold jobs at first, took her weeks to get used to it" Scotty replied "Total rookie, but she's okay"

Lilly smirked "And you weren't pissed off at first when you were partnered with me and discovered that all I did" She said sarcastically

"Me? Nah I was fine with it, totally loved it straight away" Scotty replied cockily and Lilly laughed again.

"So all that whining on our first few cases was what? In my head?" Scotty laughed heartily

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Lilly merely smiled at him, returning her eyes to the menu and Scotty chuckled at her non answer. "So how's the rest of the gang?"

"Great" Scotty replied "Vera's lost like 12 pounds, Kat and Curtis are engaged and Will's started seeing someone, won't tell us anythin bout her though" Lilly smiled, it had been a long time since she'd spoken to any of them and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt when she'd discovered exactly how much she'd missed. "What about Boss?" she asked softly trying to assuage her guilt.

"Err, he's okay" Scotty said "He's thinkin of retiring"

"Really?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, been talkin bout it more and more lately, misses his grandson and daughter" Lilly frowned; she knew Stillman wasn't young any more but she never thought he'd retire; being a cop was his life.

"Guess it's been a while" Lilly said sheepishly

"It's alright Lil, we've all understood you've been busy" Scotty said sympathetically "Louie's been askin after you, he told me to tell you hello" Scotty continued "Said you'd knew what that meant" he smiled broadly.

"Not sure I'll be able to crack that code" Lilly replied and they both laughed. The waitress came over to take their orders and after she left they fell into silence.

"So what hotel are you staying at?" Lilly asked

"Some crappy motel "Scotty replied "Bed's as hard as a rock"

Lilly smiled "I have an extra bedroom if you wanna stay with me?" she asked "It would only be a couple of day's right?"

Scotty's heart was pounding hard against his ribs, Lilly Rush was asking him to stay at her place, with her, okay granted it wasn't in the same bed as her but still it was progress and he knew this would be the opportunity he needed. "Sure, as long as it's really okay with you?" Lilly nodded "I can pay you for rent or somethin?" he suggested "Or babysit for Annie?"

"Actually babysitting would be really good, her regular nanny is going out of town I was going to have to put her in day care"

"I have a few days worth of lost hours so I can stay awhile if you're sure" Lilly nodded

"Sure I am sure, I missed you Scotty, and it will be great to really catch up"

* * *

After dinner Scotty and Lilly took a walk around the neighbourhood, reminiscing about past cases and first Thursdays and before they knew it they'd wound up at Scotty's hotel. He quickly checked out and they hailed a cab back to her apartment.

"So when is your cousins wedding?" Lilly asked

Scotty felt the colour drained from his face, she wanted details of his cousins fake wedding, god Valens think quick "they got married yesterday actually" he lied.

Lilly looked confusedly at him "I thought that...never mind" she said trailing off and the rest of the cab ride was spent in silence.

Lucy looked up as they entered the apartment "Annie's asleep" she whispered

"Oh thanks, you want some coffee?" Lilly asked putting down her bag.

"Yeah sounds good" Lucy replied

"Scotty?" Lilly asked turning him. Scotty nodded to

"I'll give you a hand Lil" Lucy said and she and Lilly made her way into the kitchen.

"So how was the date?" Lucy whispered

"It wasn't a date Lucy" Lilly said "Just dinner between friends"

"Really?" Lucy said "But he's hot, you worked around the guy for seven years, surely you've thought about it" Lucy looks around to make sure they aren't being overheard.

"No, and he doesn't feel that way about me either, we are just friends" Lilly shot back.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Did you ask him?" Lucy asked and Lilly shook her head "God Lil, when was the last time you had a boyfriend anyway, better yet when was the last time you got laid"

"There is something's I will talk about with you and my sex life ain't one of them"

"Prude" she muttered and Lilly glared at her but found it hard to suppress the grin that was crinkling her brow. "All I am saying is, you know...your single...he's hot and you aren't partners anymore...you know" Lilly shook her head and walked out of the kitchen.


	3. Restless night

Chapter 3: Restless night

When Lucy and Lilly came back into the living room, Lucy proceeded to grill Scotty about his love life much to the annoyance and discomfort of both Lilly and Scotty respectively. After she left, Lilly sighed "Sorry about her" Lilly said "She just has to know everyone's business" Scotty laughed. Lilly showed Scotty to the spare room "Sorry it's not the Ritz but it's a dam sight better than your crappy hotel bed" Scotty looked down at the single bed, he hadn't slept in a single bed since he was a kid, he wasn't sure if he'd fit but he grinned at her "Its fine Lil" Scotty said putting his duffle bag on the edge of the mattress.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me, this case is driving me nuts" as she walked back down the hallway to the living room. He followed her back out and sat down on the chair opposite her "Mind if I have a look?" he asked "fresh pair of eyes might help"

She nodded and pushed the file towards him "Could use one of your crazy angles right about now" Lilly said with a smile.

Scotty chuckled "Hey wouldn't be the first time one of my crazy theories panned out" he said defensively as he perused the file.

"Probably a good thing you aren't in my squad, your heads so big I doubt you'd fit through the door" Scotty laughs again and is about to reply when the sound of Annie's cries interrupt them. Lilly sighs and closes the file in front of her "I'll go Lil" Scotty says standing up.

"She's in the room next to yours" Lilly called after his retreating back. Scotty reappeared, a short time later holding the sobbing Annie in his arms. She's clinging fiercely to his shirt, her eyes red and swollen. Scotty starts bouncing her in his arms again and she soon calms down. He rubs her back, whispering to her softly in spanish

Lilly look at her partner curiously, she never knew he was so good with kids "What are you saying to her?" she asked

"Just a lullaby my grandma used to sing to Mike and I when we were little" he said

"You ever thought of having kids?" She asked him

"Yeah, someday" Scotty replies honestly "Elisa and I wanted a bunch of kids, but after she died..." he trailed off not wanting to dreg up those painful memories "...I kinda forgot about any of that, but lately I been thinking maybe it's time I find someone settle down, you know have a family"

"You'll find the right girl Scotty; you're a really great guy. Any woman would love to have a family with you" Lilly's eyes returned to her paperwork and Scotty kept his eyes fixed on her. Would she wanna have kids with me, he thought to himself...if I told her I loved her would she want a family with him. Clearing his throat, he looked down at Annie to find her drifting off to sleep again "I'll go put her down" Scotty said softly.

Lilly nodded distractedly and Scotty left the room. As he placed Annie back in her crib, he lightly kissed her forehead "One day, I am gonna tell your beautiful aunt how much I love her and we are gonna give you cousin."

...

Scotty didn't sleep well that night, in the unfamiliar bed and with Lilly asleep in the room across the hall he just couldn't get comfortable. So when he heard her rousing at a very indecent 5:30, he figured he might as well just get up too. In true Lilly Rush fashion, she was already dress and ready to go to work, her hair done up in her usual pony tail that used to drive him to distraction when they were partners. He had to resist the temptation to sneak up behind her and trail kisses down her long, elegant neck.

"Mornin Lil" he said happily he'd managed to sound normal

"Morning Scotty, sleep okay?" she inquired as she put her bagel in the toaster.

"Kinda" he replied honestly

"Annie didn't wake you up did she, sometimes I wonder how someone so small can make all that noise" Lilly said pouring herself a very strong looking coffee.

"You going in early?" he asked, pouring himself an equally strong cup.

Lilly shrugged "I am always in before 6:30, lotta paperwork to do." Lilly said grabbing her bagel and taking a bit as she gathered her files "Never knew how much work Boss did, running a squad is hard work" Lilly grabbed her bag and sighed, she handed him a set of keys. "Here, in case you and Annie want to go somewhere, Scotty took the keys from her. "Annie's pram is in her room and so is the diaper bag" Scotty nodded "My numbers are on the fridge, in case you need to call me" and she continued to rattle of a list of seemingly overly complicated set of instructions.

"I got it Lil" he said smiling at her "I babysit for Mike all the time"

Lilly sighed, realising that she was probably going a bit overboard. "I am sorry, I am just a little over protective" Scotty nodded and Lilly walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later" she said and she opened the door and walked out. Scotty figured he'd better have a quick shower before Annie woke up and as luck would have it, she stayed asleep long enough for him to shower and shave. He heard her crying as he finished wiping his face and when he hurried into her room her saw her sitting in her crib. She quietened when she spotted him, reaching her arms up to him picking her up he realised the reason for her discomfort. After a quick diaper change, he got her changed and carried her into the kitchen to find them something to eat. "What do you think your aunty Lil has for breakfast?" Scotty asked her, putting her in her highchair.

He started looking through the pantry "How 'bout strained peas?" he said showing her the bottle. Annie blew a raspberry at him and he laughed "Yeah not my favourite either" Scotty said taking out a bottle of mashed Banana instead. He opened the jar and began to feed her.

...

When breakfast was finished (and Scotty had cleaned up the mash Banana off the walls) he carried her into the living room, placing her into the playpen. His cell phone rang and he picked it up and flipped it open.

"Valens"

"Hey man, how's it goin up there in the big apple?" Vera's gruff voice asked "Managed to convince Lil to come home yet?"

"I've been here less than two days Nicky, gotta give me time" Scotty replied

"Come on, all you gotta do is go all mushy on her and tell her love and all that other crap you've been poutin bout these last five months and bring her back to Philly where she belongs" Vera said

"It ain't that simple, I can't just spring it on her" Scotty protested

"Well hurry up will you" Vera pleaded

"I am laying the groundwork" Scotty said "I am taking care of her niece while she's at work, I am even stayin in here spare room, just gotta give me time" Scotty replied, sitting down on her couch. "Look man I gotta go" he hung up; Scotty started to get ready to go out. Deciding he needed a run to clear his head, he picked up Annie, strapped her into her pram and headed out the door.


	4. Dinner plans

Chapter 4: Dinner plans

He took her towards central park, it was still early out. The only sounds he could hear were the noise his feet made when they pounded the pavement as he jogged briskly around the park. Annie was lulled back sleep by the rocking of her pram. Joggers running in the other directions waved at him, a few others with prams, he nodded his greeting back at them. By the time he had run as far as his legs would take him, it was starting to get hot. He collapsed under a tree in the shade, his head swimming. The run had done little to clear his head; all it succeeded in doing was make him think of how he was going to show her how he felt.

Lilly wasn't the kind of person you could just blurt this kind of thing to, no it would have to be done subtlety, talk to her, get to know her, hint at it maybe...nah. Suddenly the idea hit him like a truck, he'd make her dinner. He was a decent cook if he did say so himself, the few girlfriends he had in his life had always complemented him on his cooking. He'd learned from his mother and she was in his opinion the world's greatest cook. He was pretty good at making risotto or pasta...nah he needed something better than that, something even more special. His grandmother's old recipe, the one she used to cook for him and his brother when they'd stay over.

Paella, so he got off the ground and headed back to the supermarket he'd passed on the way to the park. In the brief search of her cupboards that morning when he was looking for some breakfast for Annie, he knew she didn't have much in the way of fresh ingredients so he was gonna have to buy everything he'd need.

He pushed open the door of the convenience store and started to gather up all the things he'd need. When this was done he also grabbed a couple of bottles of wine. The clerk smiled at him as he approached the counter.

"Your daughters a cutie" she said

"She's my best friend's niece actually, just babysittin'" he replied.

The clerk smiled at him "You're a good friend, I couldn't get my friends to watch my dog let alone my son" Scotty chuckled as he payed for the groceries.

Arriving back home, Scotty placed Annie in the highchair, turning it around so she could watch him work "You wanna help me make a surprise dinner for you aunty Lil?" he asked as he pulled out the ingredients out of the paper bags. Annie gurgled as she sucked on her teething ring, banging it on the table attached to it. He smiled and ran a hand over her fluffy blonde hair "That's okay, you just sit there and supervise" Scotty said with a grin.

When Lilly arrived home later that evening she was exhausted. Sighing, she collapsed on the couch covering her tired eyes with her hand. She rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the headache that was starting to make its presence know.

"Rough day?" Scotty asked, coming in from the kitchen and wiping his hands on a tea towel. Lilly merely groaned and Scotty chuckled lightly "You hungry?" he asked as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Starving" Lilly replied "Had to work through lunch"

"Great, cause dinner is ready" He announced as he looked across at her, the grin spreading across his face.

"You made dinner?" Lilly asked, her hand falling from her eyes and staring at her friend in disbelief.

Scotty nodded and gestured towards the table "Annie's had her bath and is tucked up in bed" Scotty said as he pulled out a seat for her and she sunk into it. He walked back into the kitchen, returning moments later with two large plates of something that smelt delicious "So I thought I'd make you dinner for letting me stay here" Scotty said as he poured her a glass of wine.

"You didn't have too Scotty" Lilly said, the inviting aroma emanating from the bowl was making her even hungrier "Although this dose smell really good" Scotty poured himself a glass of wine and sat down opposite her.

Lilly dug a spoon into the dish and took a bite "This is delicious Scotty" she proclaimed "Didn't realise you were a good cook"

"Learned from my Ma" he said proudly "Best cook in the universe, she always figured I should know how to cook for myself, didn't want me livin at home forever" Lilly grinned and continued to eat her amazing dinner.

...

After dinner; and the washing up were done they sat down on the couch "Wanna watch a movie?" Lilly asked picking up the remote.

"Sure" he said and Lilly started to flick through the numerous channels to find something to watch. Finally finding an old black and white movie, she put the remote down and smiled "I loved this movie as a kid" Lilly said

"Me too" Scotty replied and they leant back against the cushions, Scotty resting his arm on the back of the couch behind her. Sighing contentedly, Lilly slipped off her shoes and put her feet up on the coffee table and relaxed.

An hour later the credits rolled and Scotty looked across at her to find her sound asleep, not wanting to wake her he got off the couch silently and lifted her into his arms, amazed by how little she weighed. She mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to him as he crept down the hallway to her bedroom.

He carefully pulled down the blankets of her bed and placed her on the mattress, covering her back up to her chin. His hand lingered briefly on her shoulder and he placed a soft kiss to her hair.

"Night Lil" he whispered to her before exiting her room and closing the door softly behind him.

Lilly awoke with a start the next morning, and it took her a few moments to register where she was. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she remembered falling asleep out in the living room, not in her bedroom. How the hell did she end up in here she wondered. She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed, realising it was 4:45 and her alarm would be going off any minute now. So she shut it off and got out of bed to head for a shower.

Scotty was already in the kitchen when she entered, he was sitting in front of Annie in her highchair, feeding her and making funny faces at her. She stood in the doorway watching for a few moments, watching as her niece reached out and grab his finger and giggle happily. Scotty looked up at her and smiled "Mornin" he said

"Hi" Lilly said as she came up behind Annie and kissed her niece's head "Um Scotty, did you carry me to my room last night?" she asked cautiously.

Scotty could of sworn his heat stopped, was she about to flip out on him "Err yeah, you fell asleep durin the movie and that couch of yours don't look comfortable so I carried you" he tried to sound as casual as possible, silently praying she wouldn't freak out on him. "Oh, well thanks" she said a touch uncomfortably; she poured herself a large mug of coffee, taking a sip. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I better go" she announced "I'll see you later" she walked towards the door and shut it behind her.

Scotty breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't freaked out on him and thankfully she hadn't realized that he'd kissed her. Okay so far so good, tomorrow will be Saturday, he'd have all day to spend with Lilly and Annie, completely uninterrupted, he hoped.

He'd take her somewhere nice, maybe to the park, just the three of them completely alone.


	5. Upping the anti

Chapter 5: Upping the anti

Lilly came out of the breakroom and, checking her watch, realized it was lunchtime. What's more she was not currently doing anything, for the first time in weeks she would actually be able to eat at a normal time. She walked back to her office to grab her purse, thinking she'll just nip down to the corner dinner and get herself something to eat.

Scotty, at that very moment was making his way to her building with Annie in his arms. As he approached, he saw her exiting. "Lil" he called, she looked up and smiled as she saw him approaching "Hey" she replied happily and then her face suddenly fell "Is there something the matter with Annie?" she asked in a panicked voice, checking over her nieces small body.

"Relax Lil, she's fine. I just thought I come and have lunch with you is all" Scotty reassured her. Lilly smiled "Was actually about to go get myself some" she said

"Great" Scotty replied and he fell into step with her as they walked toward the dinner on the corner.

Lilly pushed open the door, holding it open for Scotty and Annie. She was just about to ask him where he wanted to sit when someone called to her "Boss" Scotty saw the young man in his early twenties waving her over.

"Wanna join us, Gina and Dana should be here soon" Lilly nodded and the man's eyes flicked to Scotty. "This is my old partner from Philly, Scotty Valens" Lilly said "Scotty this is Tim Simpson"

"Hey man" Tim said sticking out his hand, Scotty shook it. "I bet you have all kinds of dirt on her right?" he said teasingly and Scotty smirked.

Lilly shot him a glare before replying "He'll never tell" Scotty chuckled and shook his head. He slid into the booth facing Tim, who leaned over to whisper to him "Guess we know who wore the pants in that partnership" he said teasingly as his Boss shot him her death stare.

"Still dose" Scotty replied, earning him a punch on his arm.

The other joined the group and soon the five of them were swapping stories of past cases and old partners. Laughing and talking, Scotty smiled over at Lilly as she was telling everyone about one of the first cases that she and Scotty had worked together; he couldn't get over how gorgeous she was. He looked up and saw Gina staring at him, a smirk appearing on her face. She had obviously seen him staring at her. He smiled at her and shifted uncomfortably, bouncing Annie in his lap.

When they walked back to FBI headquarters, Lilly and Scotty were joking and laughing. "Well I'll see you tonight" she said as she kissed her niece.

"Yeah, no problem" Scotty replied, shooting her a warm smile. Lilly ran her hand down his arm, her fingers brushed against his and before he had a chance to revel in the brief contact, she was gone. His heart fluttered with excitement as he wondered how he'd feel if he kissed her. The feeling of her fingers sustained him all the rest of that day.

Lilly had got home late that evening, ringing Scotty and telling him that she wouldn't be home for dinner. He tried not to sound too disappointed and he told her that it was fine, that he'd fend for himself that evening.

...

When he awoke the next morning it was still early but at least it was Saturday. That mean he had a whole day to show her how he felt about her. He had it all planned out, last night he packed a picnic and he was going to take her to a nice sunny spot in central park. Somewhere, where it could be just three of them.

He slipped out of bed and not surprisingly he found her already awake. "Morning Lil".

She smiled at him, turning away from the stove. "Hey Scotty" she said happily "I am making pancakes, you hungry?"

"Sure" he said with a yawn.

Lilly piled a few pancakes on the plate and drilled them in maple syrup, they smelt amazing and he was hungry. "Thanks Lil" he said and he took a rather large bite "These are great" he mumbled around his mouthful.

"Thanks" she replied

"I was thinkin that we could go for a picnic in the park" Scotty suggested

"Ordinarily I'd say yes but it's raining" Lilly said, gesturing towards the window with the spatula. Scotty got off his chair and walked to the window, she was right it was pouring with rain "Crap" he whispered to himself.

"How about a movie instead" Lilly suggested "I could get Lucy to watch Annie"

Scotty's heart began pounding hard against his ribs, a movie alone with Lilly, maybe better than a picnic. "Sounds good Lil" he answered

"Great well eat up and we'll get going"

Lucy was only too happy to look after Annie so Scotty and Lilly made their way to the cinemas.

"So what kind of movie do you wanna see?" Scotty asked as they looked at the list of movies playing

"I know I don't want to see that Slasher movie" Lilly replied looking at the promotional poster, her face contorted in disgust. Scotty chuckled "Well I ain't sittin through some sappy romantic comedy either" he replied

"Well I guess that leaves us with the cop movie" Lilly said

"Nothin like a change of scenery" Scotty replied sarcastically as he bought two tickets.

They found to seats in the centre of the cinema and were surprised that despite the crappy weather outside, the cinema was practically empty. Scotty lifted the arm rest and placed a large bucket of popcorn between them. The movie started and they were both engrossed in it, trying to solve the case before the characters on the big screen did.

Then about halfway through the movie, their hands met as they both dipped into the popcorn at the same time. Lilly blushed and quickly withdrew her hand. Scotty however felt suddenly bold; he took the popcorn from between them and placed it on the floor. Then he reach over and took her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers. Lilly looked down at their intertwined fingers and then up to his face, his eyes determinedly looking forward at the screen.

For a moment, she considered yanking her hand away from his. But the feeling of his warm, strong hand surrounding her and the way his thumb was caressing the back of her hand felt...good. A small smile of victory, tugged of the corners of his mouth as he saw her relax next to him, making no attempts to remove her hand from his grip.

After the movie they walked out into the sunshine and when he took her hand in his again and his heart soared as she leant into his side. "Glad it's stopped raining" Scotty said

"Yeah" Lilly replied "I hate the rain"

When they reached her apartment, Scotty finally dropped her hand and she smiled at him as she unlocked the door. She stopped short when she spotted Chris sitting on the couch with Lucy and Annie.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked

"I got discharged" she replied happily "I came to pick up Annie"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I petitioned the courts to get custody of Annie and they agreed, provided I move back to Philly to live with Dad"

"So you're just going?" Lilly asked in disbelief

"Lil, you've been so great. You and Scotty rescuing me and then taking care of Annie, but I can't ask you to take care of me forever. I am on probation and if I am clean for two years I can get full custody back and then I am going to take care of my daughter entirely by myself"

Lilly stood in shock, unable to move as she watched her sister stand up and pick up Annie "I can't ask you to clean up after me anymore"

"But you can't just take her" Lilly protested

Chris came over to her and placed a free hand on her shoulder "Lil, I know you love her but she is my daughter and its time I took some responsibility for once in my life" Chris kissed her sisters cheek and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her tightly. "I really appreciate all you have done for me and Annie"

Chris placed Annie in the pram and picked up her suitcase, Lilly could feel tears stinging her eyes as she watched her sister walk out of her apartment. Lucy shifted uncomfortably and excused herself shutting the door behind her. Lilly breathed in shakily and sank down on the couch and the tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh Lil" Scotty said softly and he sat down beside her. Pulling her into his arms, she gripped his shirt fiercely and buried her face against his shoulder.

A/n: Now I realise that in real life Chris probably wouldn't of been given custody, but this is fiction and her taking Annie away is important to the story. until next time R&R


	6. Getting closer to you

A/N: Okay the whole story in general is T, but this chapter gets a little bit steamy, It's a nice Australia Day it's about 34c which is a little over 94f, nothing to do but type and sit in my aircon while watching cricket.

Chapter 6: A little closer to you

Scotty sat on the couch, holding the woman he loved for over an hour while she cried on his shoulder. Soothing her with gentle strokes on her back, pressing kisses into her hair. "It'll be okay Lil" he whispered. Eventually, she pulled back from him, wiping her eyes and sniffing occasionally. "I am really, really sorry Lil. I knew how much you love her, how much you enjoyed lookin after her" Lilly nodded and reached for a tissue. He leant forward, and taking a risk, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I am here for you, you know that right?" Lilly nodded again.

"I think I need a drink" Lilly announced as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later, carrying a bottle of wine and two large glasses. She handed a glass to Scotty, pouring some for him and filling her glass. She downed hers before Scotty had even taken a sip "Lil, maybe you should pace yourself" she ignored him and poured herself another glass, emptying it just as fast as the first. He could tell she must want to just forget about what had just happened, Lilly Rush didn't just get drunk, not after her mother...not after her childhood.

It didn't take long for Lilly to get drunk and she chuckled to herself as she tried a third unsuccessful attempt to refill her glass from the new bottle of wine she'd opened. Scotty sighed and took the bottle off her "I think you've had enough Lil" Scotty said softly. She rolled her eyes at him and flopped back against the couch cushions. Scotty gathered up the empty glasses and the wine bottle, taking them to the kitchen. As he was rinsing one of the glasses he felt her come up behind him, trailing her fingers down his back till they came to rest on his hips. "Sccccooottty" she slurred and he couldn't miss the slight seductiveness in her voice as said his name.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around. She moved her hands up his chest and began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. He looked down at her hands and then slowly into her eyes, the intensity he saw in them was more than a little scary, he'd never seen that look from her before but her recognised it immediately, lust.

"What are you doin Lil?" he asked her

"Do you remember when you came to visit me after my mother died?" she asked him as she unbuttoned the top button and he nodded, swallowing hard. "You said if I need you I should just say 'hey' and you'd be there"

"Yeah I remember" he said not entirely sure where she was going with this exactly.

Lilly smiled, and leant forward till her lips were close to his ear "Well...hey" she breathed pressing a kiss to the flesh of his earlobe. Scotty could hardly breathe; he wanted this moment, dreamed of this moment practically nonstop for the last five months. But not like this, not while she was drunk, as much as he wanted this...he was a gentleman and he would never take advantage of a woman when she had no idea what she was doing, especially one who would flip out on him in the morning.

Lilly meanwhile was trailing kisses down his neck, undoing more buttons on his shirt "Lil, stop" he managed to get out.

"Why?"She murmured, kissing his throat, her hands tracing patterns down his chest.

"Because your drunk, Lil and you'll regret this in the mornin" he replied

She pulled back and fixed him with the sexiest stare he'd ever seen "Don't you want me Valens?" she asked softly and before he could answer, her lips were on his, her tongue begging entry into his mouth. He groan in regret and pulled away "Lil, I ain't gonna take advantage of you while your drunk"

"I am not that drunk Valens" she whispered and she stepped back from him her fingers sliding up her own shirt and undoing one button at a time. His eyes fell to the floor as she discarded her shirt and he refused to look up when he saw the red satin bra hit the floor next to it. Now the woman he'd been lusting after for the past five months was standing in front of him half naked, he swallowed hard, he couldn't do this not now "Scotty" she cooed and she giggled. He couldn't take it anymore, his eyes trailed up her long legs, to her hips, to her waist and finally to her glorious sweeping breasts. She'd shaken out her hair, it cascaded down her slim shoulders and he felt himself grow hard.

She pressed herself against him, chuckling as she felt his want pressed against her thigh. He couldn't take it anymore he lowered his head and kissed her. He figured if she freaked out on him later at least he'd have one night he could dream about. Scotty lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her up against the wall, tearing his lips from hers and kissing down her neck. One of his hands left her ass and grasped her breast, massaging it gentle.

"Oh god" she moaned

Scotty lowered her back to the floor and they stumbled down the hallway to her bedroom. They broke contact as, together they unbuttoned his shirt and he shrugged it from his shoulders. They tore at each other pants and she fell back on the bed dragging him on top of her. He stared down at her and she grinned at him. He smiled broadly and returned his lips to her soft skin, tasting her. Her pressed kisses to her flat stomach, his tongue dipped into her bellybutton and she moaned loudly. He moved back over her and settled down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips up to his. Scotty eased her thighs apart with his leg and his waist fell between her legs. Lilly's hand traversed down the muscular plains of his back and she shoved his boxers down his legs, she giggled again as she threw his boxers across the room and started to remove her own.

He opened the beside drawer and found a box condoms he tore one open and rolled it one. "I love you Lil" he said and he kissed her deeply, he was about to happier than he'd been in years, happier than ever felt. She ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and grinned.

Lilly woke up the next morning, her head pounding and she groaned. She rolled over and saw Scotty asleep next to her. Sitting up slowly, Lilly ran her hands over his face, trying to fight off the headache.

Scotty opened his eyes and a hand through his hair "Hey" Lilly said and he froze, rolling over to face her "Err Lil bout last night I..."

"Relax Scotty" she said "I don't remember much of last night but I do remember that it was me who seduced you"

"I am sorry Lil" Scotty said

"It's alright Scotty; I mean it was bound to happen at some point. I really only have one regret about last night" She said shifting closer to him.

"What's that?" he asked her

"Well, we've been partners and friends for seven years and this last week I've felt that we've gotten closer. But when we finally...you know...crossed that line" she said "I only regret that I don't remember a thing after I kissed you in the kitchen"

"You don't?" Scotty asked, recalling the words of adoration he breathed as they made love "Not a thing?"

"No and well I figure that if we crossed that line, I should have remembered it" Scotty chuckled softly "So I have a suggestion"

"Okay"

"Well since we already...you know...It couldn't hurt too..." she paused and swallowed hard "Do it again, could it?"

"Guess not" Scotty replied, as the realization of what she just said sunk in. Lilly grinned and then slowly lowered her head and brushed her lips against his. He wound a hand through her hair, rolling her underneath him.


	7. Have fun

Chapter 7: Having Fun

Scotty finished with a sigh and rolled off her, Lilly raised a hand to wipe the damp hair out of her eyes. "Now that, I am going to remember" she whispered and Scotty chuckled.

"So I take it that you ain't mad at me?" he asked

"Mad at you? Scotty that was amazing" Lilly replied and Scotty grinned broadly "Something we may have to do again" she added

Scotty rolled her back over, pressing his lips against hers, delighting in the loud moan she let out. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against hers. A loud grumble emitting from Scotty's stomach broke them apart and Lilly chuckled.

"Guess I am hungry" Scotty said "Must be all the exercise we just had" Lilly giggled as Scotty reached over the side of the bed to retrieve his boxers. "I'll go order us some food" He slipped out of bed and Lilly sighed contentedly.

Scotty returned a few minutes later having ordered Chinese food and he walked into the bedroom. "Lil, dinner will be..." he trailed off as he notice the room was empty. He frowned slightly and walked across the hallway to Annie's room, there she was, sitting in the small chair by the window. He noticed, renewed tears, streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Lil" Scotty breathed and he crossed the room and squatted in front of her "She's really gone Scotty" she said softly "For just five months I had a little girl and now she's gone" Scotty placed a hand on Lilly's leg, the warmth of her hands soothed her "It was probably my only chance to have a baby and now I am all alone again" she put a hand on top of Scotty's.

"Lil, you ain't alone" Scotty said "You have me and no matter what happens Lil, I'll always be there for you" he promised.

Oh how Lilly wished she could believe him, wished that the beautiful words he'd spoken would make her feel better but she knew from experience, both in her personal and professional life that what people say and what people do are two entirely different things. So Scotty telling her that he'd always be there for her was something unlikely to happen. Sure right now he was there for her, saying and doing all the right things, distracting her with kisses that made her head spin and the most fantastic sex of her life but eventually he'd go back to Philly and meet someone, fall madly in love and then she really would be all alone...again. She wasn't about to delude herself into thinking that the past twenty-four hours were anything other than physical. She needed to feel close to someone and Scotty was just there. It was just sex nothing more and when he went back to Philly that would be it.

It would be exactly like her relationship with Ray; Ray had told her that he loved her, cared about her despite all the irritating faults that made everyone else run a mile, they'd almost gotten married in Nashville, Ray had even sold his bike to by her a wedding ring but they didn't go through with it. But then after all their years together he'd left. Sure he'd come back into town occasionally, always when she was single and felt particularly alone almost he sensed it. At first Lilly enjoyed it, she got a secret thrill whenever she heard his motorbike roaring outside her window. He knock on her door, shot her that cockily smile, she'd let him in and then..., and like always he'd be gone in the morning.

She told herself time and time again that he obviously had somewhere to be and he didn't want to wake her up, but after ten years of flirting and one night stands...that to Ray she was just another woman to sleep with, to love for all of five minutes then move on. Eventually she had severed that tie to Ray, told him not to come back anymore and he'd agreed. So she knew that her relationship with Scotty wouldn't be any different.

They returned to the bedroom and Scotty carried in the takeaway, handing her chopsticks. "This smells great" Lilly said as she opened up the container of fried rice and chicken. He nodded and took a bite out of an egg roll "Better than the crap we normally get"

"Greasy though" Lilly replied, wrinkling her nose.

Scotty shrugged and grinned cockily "We'll work it off later" he said and Lilly giggled.

"So sure of yourself aren't you"

Scotty chuckled again and lent forward to kiss her on the cheek.

Lilly woke up the next morning completely satisfied and refreshed, Scotty was still asleep. She grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead, giggling softly as he frowned in his sleep and wrinkled his brow.

It was like she was walking on air the whole morning, that weekend had been amazing. She couldn't believe that in the seven years they'd worked together they never even thought to have sex; she had a lot to catch up on she thought with a smile.

"Morning boss" Gina said, handing her a cup of coffee

"Hey" Lilly replied taking a large sip out of the mug, triple strength, just the way she liked it.

"You have a good weekend?" she asked Lilly, there was something about the smile plastered on her boss's face that was different, Lilly normally wasn't that cheery.

"Yes and No" Lilly replied "Chris showed up, and she left for Philly with Annie"

"Oh I am sorry Lil"

"It's alright, Scotty comforted me, he's been really...great"

"Tim and Dana are bringing in Hanson for a little chat" Gina said

"Great, all the evidence is circumstantial though so we need a confession" Gina nodded and walked back to her desk.

Lilly walked back to her office, sinking back into her chair and watching the traffic down below.

...

As the morning went on, Lilly's mood got progressively worse. Tim, Dana and Gina had all tried to crack their suspect and he wasn't budging, looks like it was up to her.

"Hey you" a familiar voice sounded behind her. Smiling, Lilly turned around and saw Scotty standing close to her.

"Hey yourself" Lilly replied

"You okay Lil?" Scotty asked her curiously

"Just frustrated, can't get this arsehole to confess" she said "Hey you wouldn't wanna...nah never mind"

"No, what?" Scotty asked

"Maybe you could give me a hand, old time sake"

A grin spread across his face and he chuckled "Sure Lil, if you're sure it's okay" Lilly nodded, handing her the case file "Brush up on the details and we'll go in, in a few minutes" Scotty nodded distractedly as he read over the case notes.

Five minutes later, they strode into the interview rooms.

...

The combination of Rush and Valens proved too much for Hanson and he crack, confessing to killing his wife and their three small children. Lilly and Scotty escorted him down to lock up, wearing matching grins.

"Just like old time" Lilly said as they walked back into her office.

"Exactly" Scotty replied as he walked up behind her and trailing his hands down her side, lowering his head to kiss her shoulder "You have a lock on your door right?" he asked against her neck.

Lilly tried to pull away but she felt her stomach swoop as he kissed the outer shell of her ear "Scotty" she whispered "We can't do this here" she protested weakly. He growled in replied, turning her around and lowering his lips to hers. A soft moan escaped her throat as he deepened the kiss, her arms went around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair.

Gina came around the corner and stopped short as she noticed her boss making out in the centre of her office with her old partner. She cleared her throat and they broke apart, Lilly blushing furiously. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"No...I was just about to leave" Scotty replied "I'll see you later Lil" Scotty skirted around Gina and hurried out of the bull pen.

"So, you think of him as your brother do you?" Gina said, reminding Lilly of what she had said a few days before.

"So we kissed, it's no big deal" Lilly said as she turned away, blushing even more intensely.

"I'd say it's more than just a kiss"

"So we are having a little fun, haven't you been telling me I need to relax and have some fun with a guy. I am taking your advise" Lilly replied "I've know Scotty for a long time now and it's not as if we are partners anymore"

"Lil, look I am glad you're happy but I gotta say casual sex with a friend never works out. It always ends in tears" Gina said

"Well it won't happen with us, I am not in love with him and he isn't in love with me, he goes back to Philly in a couple of days and that will be it" Lilly turned around to face her friend.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt Lil"

"I'll be fine" Lilly stated "Trust me I know what I am doing"

She brushed past Gina and headed for the breakroom.


	8. Spending the day in heaven

A/n: another steamy chapter

Chapter 8: Spending the day in heaven

When Lilly came home that evening, she had barely spoken to words to him before she was grabbing his shirt collar, dragging him into a deep kiss. Scotty grinned against her lips and his hands slid down her back to her ass, he lifted her up and she wrapped her long legs around him as they blindly down the hallway to her bedroom, lips never parting, tongues always exploring.

He kicked the door shut behind him and fell onto the bed; Lilly tugged his shirt out of his pants, and all but ripping it from his body. Scotty's hands did their exploring, unbuttoning her blouse and one hand travelled between them to lower the zip on her pants. "Scotty" she moaned as she felt his hand dip into her pants, Lilly needed him now. She frantically undid his belt and shoved them over his hips. "Someone is eager" he murmured in her ear. Lilly rolled them over, straddling his hips and she looked down at him. Lowering her head, she trailed kisses down his chest.

Scotty's heart was pounding hard against his ribs as she slowly kissed and licked her way down to the waistband of his boxers and back up to his lips. Scotty ran a carefree hand down her back, unclasping her bra on the way down. He rolled them over again and kissed down her chest. His tongue trailing over her nipple and she cried out as he began to gently suck it into his mouth. He had released her just as quickly and continued down her stomach, tugging her pants down her hips.

Scotty returned his lips to her and his tongue massaged her, Lilly tugged down his boxes, pushing down her own panties. Scotty took the hint, reaching for the box of condoms on the side table. His fingers dipped inside the box to pull one out. "Crap" he groaned as he shook the box "It's empty"

Lilly's eyes flicked between Scotty and the empty condom box, crap was right, what were they going to do, she wasn't sure if they would be able to stop now, not when she could feel his wanting pressing against her thigh. "Risk it?" she panted

He nodded "Risk it" he agreed and he kissed her again, before sliding into her. They moaned simultaneously and Scotty began to move, faster and faster, and Lilly's fingers dug into his back as waves of pleasure broke over her.

* * *

Lilly lay awake the next morning, her head pillowed on his chest, listening to his heart beating slowly, rhythmically below her head. "You know what I was thinkin" she heard his voice vibrating in his chest. "What?" she asked

"I was thinking that maybe you should call in sick today" He suggested "We could just spend the entire day in bed together"

"That's really tempting" Lilly replied, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes "Very tempting"

"So let's do it, just you and me" Scotty pulled her up until she was lying on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know Scotty; I've never really played hooky before"

"You just haven't had a good excuse yet" he replied and he kissed he softly.

She whimpered as she broke the kiss "You're not making this easy"

"I am not tryin to make it easy" he replied and he rolled her over, pressing his body against hers. Lilly finally gave in and she reached for her phone, pressing a hand against his lips to keep him quiet, as she dialled.

"Hey Gina, it's me" Scotty could hear the voice on the other side of the phone. "Yeah I am not feeling well, I am taking a sick day" Scotty grinned and kissed her hand, shifting his weight as she continued to talk to her colleague. She tried to push him off as he lowered his head to her neck, trailing his tongue down her neck. "Look I gotta go" Lilly replied "I'll call later on to check in, let me know if anything happens" she snapped the phone shut and replaced it on the bedside table. "You almost got me caught" she murmured. Scotty simply chuckled and moved across to her lips "Now where were we" he said.

"Maybe before we go again you should go get some...supplies" she said and he chuckled

"I'll be right back" he said as he rolled off her.

* * *

The rest of their day was spent in bed, sleeping together, over and over again until they both collapsed with exhaustion. "Wow" he breathed, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I know" Lilly replied and she snuggled closer to him, drifting off to sleep. When they woke up, Lilly was hungry and she suggested that she cook him some dinner, he nodded in reply and he was just about to get up when his phone rang "I better get that" he said and he leant over to the table to grab his phone as she picked up his shirt and walked out of the bedroom.

Lilly stood by the kitchen sink draped in his shirt as she made them dinner. "Smells great" he muttered as he kissed along her shoulder.

"Thanks" she said, leaning back against him

"Lil, just got off the phone with boss, he needs me back in Philly tomorrow" Lilly felt her heat stop and turned to face him. "Oh" she said softly

"Case loads pilling up" he added "Could use you help Lil" he said hopefully

"I am not sure the department would want the feds sticking their nose in to their cases Scotty"

"No Lil" he raised a hand to caress her cheek "I mean I want you to come back with me"

"Why?" she asked, this was his chance, it was now or never

"Because Lil...I am in love with you and I want you to come home and be with me" Lilly dropped the spatula in her hand

"Scotty"

"I love you so much Lil, I have been in love with you for seven years. For the past five months all I've been thinking of is you, I love you, do you love me?"

Lilly sighed and ran a hand through her hair, oh god this was not happening, she was going to have to break his heart "Scotty, I...I do love you...but as a friend"

Those last four words were like a knife in his heart 'but as a friend' his hand dropped from her side and he backed away. "Scotty I am really sorry" He shook his head, he felt the lump growing in his throat.

"Its fine Lil, I get it" Scotty replied "I might leave early you know get back to Philly"

He walked away from her and headed back to her bedroom, gathering up his clothes. "Scotty, please just stop" Lilly protested as he threw on clothes and picked up his bag. "No Lil its fine, how could you love me, I get it" he walked past her. Tears were stinging her eyes as he pushed past her "Good luck Lil"

"Scotty please don't leave like this" her word were met with the slamming of her front door and she sunk down on the floor, clutching at his shirt, that still smelt like him.


	9. Came to tell you something

A/n: Last chapter guys and I am working on something a little different stay tuned

Chapter 9: Came to tell you something

It had been three months since he'd told her that he love her, three months since she had told him that she didn't, three months since they had spoken. Scotty was miserable; when he had gotten back to Philly the others had asked him if Lilly was comming back he shook his head and from that moment on, whenever anyone brought her up, he'd changed the subject.

Scotty was at home on Sunday afternoon, staring out the window at the pouring rain and clutching a beer in his hand. He wanted nothing more than to drink himself into oblivion like he did every weekend. A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought and he sighed, let me guess he thought this will be Vera or Will. He really wasn't in the mood for a pep talk from Will or an offer of a drink and an available nurse at Jones'

He swung open the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Lilly "Hey" she said quietly

"Hey" he replied "what are you doin' here?" he asked

"I am in town, visiting Chris and Annie" Lilly replied "I thought I'd come and see how you're going, can I come in?" she asked cautiously. Scotty studied her for a few moments before nodding and stepping back to let her in. "So how you going?" she asked cautiously

"Peachy" he snapped as he made his way to the kitchen "Can I get you a drink, beer? Scotch?" he asked

"I can't" Lilly answered looking down at her feet

"Why, you pregnant?" he asked laughing at the ridiculousness of the question. When Lilly didn't laugh or answer the question, he stopped. "Really?" Lilly nodded "Well, congratulations I guess" he said, wondering if she was telling him that she had met someone, telling him that he was gonna be getting an invitation to a wedding sometime soon.

"Thanks...it's yours" she replied, looking him directly in the eyes, that's why she came to Philly she needed to tell him the truth. Needed to know it wasn't too late.

Scotty turned to face her, his mouth floundering as he tried to wrap his head around what she just said. "You're having a baby? My baby?"

"I don't know Scotty" she replied honestly

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked; his anger building.

"I mean I don't know if I want to raise a baby on my own Scotty, I don't want to be my mother"

"Well, I can help you, send you money for the kid, and maybe come visit you and him in New York"

"No Scotty I mean, I know I hurt you when I told you I didn't love you that way. But when I found out I was pregnant it got me thinking" Lilly began

"What do you mean Lil?"

"When I found out I was pregnant Scotty, I started thinking about what I wanted from my life. I realised that it was fate, that this was meant to happen, because I realised..." she took a deep breath "I am in love with you too Scotty"

Scotty couldn't believe what he was hearing, Lilly Rush was not only pregnant with his baby but she was in love with him. "So, do you still love me?" she asked tentatively

"Are you kidding Lil, of course I love you" he replied and he crossed the floor and pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her "I'll go right now and tell Stillman I quit, I'll move to New York with you, I am sure I can get a job over at the NYPD or may you can put in a good word for me at the FBI" he said with a chuckle

"No Scotty, I can't ask you to move to New York, your life is here, your family is here"

"You're my family Lil, you and the baby" Scotty replied placing a hand on her stomach.

"No I mean, I wanna move back to Philly, with you"

"But what about your job with the Feds?" Scotty asked

"But Philly has one big thing that New York doesn't have" she said

"What's that?" he asked

"You" she replied and she placed her hand on the side of his face and leant in to kiss him again.

* * *

Scotty held her hand as they walked into the department that morning; he ignored the looks the other detectives shot him as he walked passed them towards the rest of the squad. Kat looked up and smiled brightly as she saw them approach "Hey Lil" she cried and she got off her seat and pulled the tiny blonde into a hug. Will came out of the breakroom and chuckled, his face breaking into his famous grin and walked over to her, kissing her cheek and hugging her in turn.

"You here for a visit Lil?" he asked

"Kinda" she replied cryptically as Vera hugged her too.

"Is Boss in?" Scotty asked, placing his hands on Lilly's shoulders. Vera, Will and Kat looked from Scotty to Lilly, both wearing matching grins.

"Yeah in his office" Vera said and they watched Lilly and Scotty move off into his office.

"You think they are finally together?" Kat asked

"Why else would they need to talk to Boss" Vera replied

The old detective smiled as he saw Lilly approach his desk and he got up from his chair and came around to pull her into a hug. "It's good to see you Lil" he said warmly.

"Good to see you too Boss" Lilly replied

"This a social visit?" he asked curiously

"Err no Boss, we need to tell you somethin'" Scotty replied and he pulled Lilly into his side. The old man broke into a wide smile "So you too finally got your acts together" he said "I am really happy for you to"

"Thanks Boss" Lilly replied "I was wondering what the possibility would be of me comming back to work with the squad, with Scotty"

"I am sure that wouldn't be a problem Lil, I for one would love to have you back"

"I would love to work with you to Boss, before you retire" Lilly said

"Well, yeah I have been considering it. I am gettin too old for this Li and now that your back I have the perfect replacement"

Scotty and Lilly's jaw fell open "You serious Boss?" Lilly asked

"Of course Lil, you were always meant to take over from me" He replied softly, grinning proudly at the young woman he considers as his second daughter.

"Well it might have to wait till I come back from maternity leave though" Lilly said and this time it was Stillman's turned to look shocked.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, beaming proudly

"We're pregnant" she corrected, taking Scotty's hand in hers and Stillman pulled her into a tight hug again, before hugging Scotty too. "Congratulations you two" he said

"Thanks Boss" they replied in unison

"This calls for a celebration" he said

* * *

That evening, Stillman, Lilly, Scotty, Vera, Will, Kat and Curtis were all at Jones' bar. Stillman bought the best bottle of champagne Jones had for sale and a glass of orange juice for Lilly and they raised their glasses to the happy couple. Lilly felt tears sting her eyes as John spoke so beautifully and Scotty threw his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I love you Lil" he breathed into her ear.

"I love you too Scotty" she replied and she kissed him, wrapping a hand around her neck. Everyone cheered and toasted the happy couple again.

THE END


End file.
